DreamLike Reality
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: One-Shot Drarry. Set just after the duel in HBP, Harry realises it isn't Ginny he craves, but a certain blonde-haired Slytherin boy. Rated M.


**This is dedicated to Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, who requested a Drarry one-shot. I hope you enjoy it my friend. :)**

**And I hope you other guys enjoy it too. It's my first Drarry, so be nice. :)**

* * *

><p>Harry stared around the Gryffindor Common Room, still in shock over the duel he had had with Draco in Myrtle's bathroom. Ginny was sat next to him on the sofa, but for once, her soft, flowery scent just irritated him. He felt as though there was a hole in his heart, though he shouldn't have. After all, the girl he was in love with was sitting next to him, comforting him. But he realised he no longer wished for long red hair. Instead, he dreamt of soft, white-blonde hair falling over an alabaster forehead. He wished for icy grey eyes, strong cheekbones and a pointed chin.<p>

_Draco._

"I need to sleep. Good night." Harry muttered, trying to stay calm and be civil towards his friends.

"I'll come with you," said Ron, rising from his seat next to Hermione.

"No, it's fine. I want to be alone right now." Harry replied. Something in his tone must have warded Ron off, because he sat back down and stared into the flickering tongues of flame in the fire.

Harry walked up the stairs to his dormitory, which he knew would be empty. He reached for the Marauder's Map, trying to find Draco's presence on it. He was in the Hospital Wing. Harry suddenly craved his presence, wanting to see the pale, arrogant boy with his own eyes. Harry groped around in his trunk for the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over himself. He closed the red curtains around his bed, warding it so that no one but him could enter it.

Harry crept down the stairs, running a hand through his messy black hair, making it even more untidy than it was before. His friends were still sitting by the fire. He pocketed the Marauders Map, which was previously clutched in his hand. As he passed them, he heard snatches of their conversation. Of course it was centred on him. He doubled back to listen to what they had to say. Hermione spoke first.

"Well, I've _told_ him that book will get him in trouble. And now look! He used a spell that he had never heard of, and nearly _killed_ Draco Malfoy! Not to mention, it's the second time that he's used a spell from that book with absolutely no idea what would happen."

"Give it a rest, Hermione. He knows he's done something bad, and you can bet he won't do it again. Just don't go on about it. Let's forget it happened, because I guarantee that Harry will want to." Ron said wearily.

"So, you agree with him? You would have used that spell?" Hermione said shrilly. Her face was going red, and her hair started to frizz even more with her exasperation.

"Probably, yeah. I don't agree with what he did and how it happened, but I stand by him. He's my best friend, and anyway, it's about time Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine." There was a smirk on Ron's face.

"_Malfoy_ has never done anything nearly as bad as this!"

"Hermione, I agree with Ron. We should try and forget about this. You are right, and he shouldn't have used the spell, but to be fair, I don't think he'll try anything like that again. He's in a terrible state of shock, and he'll learn from it. I'm going to bed. Good night, you two." Ginny cut in, rising from the sofa, and looking curiously at the spot where Harry stood before climbing up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories.

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards his best friend's sister. He walked out of the portrait hole, walking as swiftly and silently as he could. Harry Potter crept towards the hospital wing, longing to see Draco Malfoy's face and to make sure he was really going to be alright. As he walked towards the hospital, he saw Madam Pomfrey tending to Draco. The Slytherin boy's skin was even paler than it usually was, almost grey. Harry walked slowly towards the bed, standing next to it.

Draco's eyes were closed, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his face. His lips however, were a contrast to the rest of the colouring of his face, and were a deep red, like the hangings around Harry's own bed in Gryffindor Tower. Draco's chest was bare, and beautifully toned with his Seeker's muscles. Harry felt his breath hitch. No longer did he feel any sort of romantic attachment to Ginny Weasley, but realised it was the beautiful, cold Slytherin boy in front of him. It was always Draco Malfoy. It was never anybody else. Madam Pomfrey finished dabbing at Draco Malfoy's head with a wet cloth, and walked back to her office, dimming all of the lights in the hospital as she went.

Harry removed his Cloak when he was sure that Madam Pomfrey would not make any reappearance. He looked over Draco's torso, which was lightly crossed with scars from the curse Harry had shot at him only hours before. Draco's icy grey ices fluttered open.

"Potter!" Draco hissed. His eyes narrowed.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what the curse did. If I did, I never would have cast it."

"How do I know that?" He replied coolly.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you know it. You have every right to be furious, Draco, but you need to know I did not know what the curse did before I cast it at you." Harry said thickly. He could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes, and he blinked hard to stop them from making an appearance.

"You didn't come here to tell me that did you? What are you, some kind of dream? Am I hallucinating?"

"Why would you dream of me?" Harry asked slowly. He could feel another bout of shock settle within him.

"Oh, I'm so dreaming this!" Draco said, closing his eyes. His voice was decidedly softer and it suited him.

Harry's heart pounded in his ears as he did something unthinkable. He touched his lips softly to Draco's. The pale haired boy gasped and his eyed snapped open. Harry pulled himself away and stepped from Draco Malfoy's side.

"Still think you're dreaming?" Harry asked quietly before walking away from Draco's bed.

"Wait! Potter, don't you dare walk away from me!" Draco hissed. Harry turned back to look at Draco. "Harry, come back."

"Why?" Harry asked, but he found himself walking back to Draco.

"Because I don't want you to go. If I am dreaming, then things will happen how I want them to." Draco whispered. Harry stared down at him, and green eyes met grey. Harry leant down and touched his lips to Draco's again. There was a soft whisper as both boys lips moved against each other.

Harry moaned quietly as Draco's tongue parted his lips. He leapt on the bed, straddling the pale boy and Harry's tongue reached out softly, tentatively, to meet Draco's. Draco's hands snaked up Harry's forearms, and his slender fingers dug into Harry's taut muscles. One of Harry's hands cupped Draco's face lovingly, and he pulled back to stare into the stormy grey eyes of the boy who was once his rival in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh, Draco," Harry whispered. "Never thought we'd do this, eh?"

"No, I guess not. Will you kiss me, now?"

Harry laughed. "I'll do more than that." His head darted down to capture Draco's lips in a searing kiss, and his tongue poked out to attack Draco's. The bedridden boy moaned loudly into the mouth of the Boy Who Lived. Harry broke his contact with Draco Malfoy's mouth and kissed along his jaw, and down his neck. He lightly bit the sensitive bit of skin at the base of Draco's throat, making Draco's slender hands run through Harry's jet black hair. Harry carried on kissing down Draco's chest, gently licking some of his scars as he kissed them. He kissed downwards until he got to the blanket that covered Draco's hardness.

"Harry, please!" Draco gasped. Harry looked up the alabaster torso of Slytherin's Prince, smirking wickedly.

He tugged at the blanket, and sighed when he saw Draco's black boxers covering the one thing he wanted so desperately. The blonde-haired boy repeated his plea, and Harry slid his thumbs into the waistband of the silk boxers and gently pulled them down Draco's legs. Harry smiled and pulled him into his mouth. His tongue ran over Draco's head, tasting the salty precome. As a result, Slytherin's Prince thrust up into Harry's mouth, and he chuckled. His head bobbed down, taking more of Draco into him. He sucked as he pulled up, and Draco's hands wound in Harry's hair yet again.

"Harry… so close," moaned Draco. Harry's cheeks hollowed and he moved faster upon Draco's hardness. Suddenly he screamed and came into Harry's mouth. Harry almost choked as Draco shot his load down his throat.

"Shit, Draco." Harry said. Both of the boys were gasping. Harry crawled up the bed and settled next to him, holding the slender boy in his arms.

"Harry, I… Thanks."

"Draco, I'm in love with you." Harry blurted suddenly. He realised it was true. Had he been denying it for all those years? He felt Draco tense in his arms, and then all thought left his mind as Draco latched onto him, kissing him wildly.

"I love you too." Draco said once they had surfaced for air. "This really isn't a dream, is it?"

"Of course it isn't. Your imagination just isn't that good." Harry chuckled as Draco hit him on the arm half-heartedly.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and simply laughed when they were woken by Poppy Pomfrey's horrified gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me a review, if you please. :)<strong>

**Lottie.**


End file.
